We propose to develop an infrastructure that will allow for the large-scale analysis of gene expression profiles. These profiles will be applied to studies of toxicogenomic responses from multiple species exposed to Superfund chemicals and their metabolites. The Functional Genomics Research Core will provide research support for DNA microarray analysis to the majority of the Research Projects proposed in the Duke SBRC application. One of the aims of the FGRC is to foster inter- and intra-disciplinary research though its function as a central resource. In addition, by performing independent data analyses, which are beyond the specific aims of any individual research project, we will expand the research scope of the SBRC. The specific aims of this Core are: 1. Develop an infrastructure for DNA microarray experimentation that will support SBRC investigators at Duke. This will included consultation on experimental design, and performing DNA microarray processing, data analysis and data storage. 2. Develop a support structure for the analysis of DNA microarray gene expression data. This will include developing a MIAME and MAML compliant database for the storage and analysis of DNA microarray data; providing basic data processing services; and providing resources for individual investigators to perform advanced data analysis. 3. Facilitate interactions among Duke University SBRC investigators. This will be accomplished by performing independent, genomic analysis of microarray data from individual SBRC projects and communicating results to all of the investigators. We propose to enhance microarrays studies from individual projects by identifying and analyzing genes that are of particular interest for the studies outlined in all of the projects, and serve as a resource to facilitate collaborations among SBRC investigators.